Riley Palentine
History Riley grew up as an only child in a poor family in Mallaston. Due to her immense interest in learning, her parents worked hard so they could afford to send her to school. Despite the long walk to school, Riley always looked forward to going. She adored her chemisty and health classes, quickly becoming interested in the effects of substances on the body. It wasn't long before she discovered the world of potion making through a book. She learned some recipies and began applying the knowledge that she had learned in school to create her own concocktions with unique effects. However, she was an outcast at school. All the other kids were financially much better off and were only at school because their parents forced them to go. They made fun of her for her financial situation and interest in learning. It wasn't long before she got a knock on her door early one morning. When she answered it was a city guard, and he told her that she could no longer go to school because there were too many complaints from the other kids and parents. Riley began spending all her time learning about potions and creating them. Soon her father grew very ill, but they couldn't afford the medications he needed. Riley tried her best to make potions that helped his health, but after a few months, they proved to be too little and he died of a stroke. Her mother was devastated by his death and soon lost her job. Now facing losing what little they had, Riley began trying to sell her potions, but found that few people needed potions for minor pain control and turning your skin purple. She soon turned to making potions for criminals after encountering a man outside a bar who had seen her selling potions earlier that day. He offered her money in return for strong sleeping potions. She reluctantly agreed knowing that she would lose everything if she didn't help people commit crimes. She went home and grabbed the strongest sleeping potion she had and returned to the bar. She found the man and he paid her a small sum of money, telling her that if it worked, he would buy more from her. A few days later he stopped her outside the bar again and offered her a job working with his affiliated organization. She gladly agreed feeling that The Guard had betrayed her and her family, and this ciminal organization was willing to pay her good money. She began regularly making and selling her sedative potions, each time more being demand from the organization as their potentcy increased. Soon enough, she was offered the opportunity to oficially work for the organization due to the popularity of her potions. She happily agreed, excited to get her and her mother out of poverty. However, when she told her mother, she wasn't willing to let go of the house since her deceased husband had built his life in that house. Riley took the job offer anyway, excited to progress in her life and settling on just sending her mother the money that she needed. A representative came the day after and took Riley to the upper class district of Mallaston. He brought her to a bar near the castle and into the basement. Riley was surprised to see a whole business unknown to the outside world. She was brought to an office and was greeted by a large man sitting sitting in a leather chair. He invited her to sit down on the couch beside him and introduced himself as Darrius. He informed her about The Underground and she was happy to accept a job doing what she was passionate about while working against The Guard. Personality Despite her background of poverty, Riley is very optimistic and is always willing to tackle a challenge. She has always been a bit of a loner as a result of being kicked out of school and having such an interest in the sciences pertaining to potion making. She often comes off as a bit neurotic since she talks fast and seems to ramble on. Magic Skills Potion making Holistic medicine Herbology Pickpocketing and slight of hand Profession Potion maker for The Underground Artifacts OOC Notes Category:Characters